


slyther

by glitterandtrash



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group I [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtrash/pseuds/glitterandtrash
Summary: For the DIWS telephone event ! Group I
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group I [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937917
Kudos: 27





	slyther

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646586) by [miraworos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraworos/pseuds/miraworos). 



> In an alternate reality, Crowley drives for a ride share app of his own devising, slyther.


End file.
